


【空桥】（abo R18）You are no longer alone

by LINGgugu



Category: sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINGgugu/pseuds/LINGgugu
Summary: abo设定预警空（alpha）X桥本上倍（omega）设定空姐是桥本的助手，在成为助手之前经历过很长时间的特工训练。【划重点】空姐是有【数据删除】的!（不然你说咋开车）成结是同时在A和O身上进行的，双方都会成结而建立牢不可破的羁♂绊R18!R18!R18!（有下药，微量捆绑，强迫X行为描写，强制标记等）如果都能接受就继续 ↓↓





	【空桥】（abo R18）You are no longer alone

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个：两个人互相喜欢明明可以相互表白却偏要暴力捅破窗户纸的故事  
> 彩蛋中有异色凤作为凤的哥哥出场（用来背锅）

【复读预警】

空（alpha）X桥本上倍（omega）  
设定空姐是桥本的助手，在成为助手之前经历过很长时间的特工训练。  
【划重点】空姐是有【数据删除】的!（不然你说咋开车）  
成结是同时在A和O身上进行的，双方都会成结而建立牢不可破的羁♂绊  
R18!  
R18!  
R18!  
（有下药，微量捆绑，强迫X行为描写，强制标记等）  
如果都能接受就继续 ↓↓  
↓  
↓  
↓

桥本上倍醒来的时候，眼前一片昏暗，自己好像坐在一张椅子上。空气中散发着柠檬的气味。  
不对，自己的眼睛被蒙住，嘴巴也被紧紧堵住，双手反剪固定在椅背上，粗略估计是被手铐铐住了。桥本试着挣扎一下，这玩意还挺结实。  
屋子里安静得可怕。桥本屏住呼吸，仔细倾听屋内的声音。  
听不到呼吸声。  
屋内没人。这是桥本能判断出来的。  
自己怎么会被绑架的?桥本仔细整理了思路。意识断片在下午四点一刻，自己喝了杯水，然后那个白发女孩说自己要出去买个东西。在这后自己突然觉得非常困……  
“该死，是上次那单没处理清楚，让仇家找上门来了吗?”身份暴露对桥本他们这一行的人来说犹如剑悬于顶。桥本右手摸向袖口的扣子。扣子内嵌着一端磨利的小钢片，桥本将小钢片旋出来，对着手铐的铁链仔细地磨着。  
“那个家伙，最好在发现出事后小心一点别被抓住。”桥本磨着手铐，“现在这个处境……我真没法保证在自救之后还有能力再救走一个人。”  
而且还有件相当糟糕的事，从他刚刚苏醒过来开始就感觉到了。  
自己的力气越来越弱了。  
空气中依旧散发着柠檬的果香味。  
柠檬味道的空气清新剂倒是挺多人会用的，可奇怪的是，为什么这里会有柠檬的气味?  
正当桥本疑惑之时，门外传来了脚步声。桥本立刻将钢片旋回去。  
门开了，脚步声逐渐逼近，声音不重，像是女人的脚步声。与脚步声同时接近的，是一股海风的气味，但不是很浓。  
“没有海浪的声音，不像是在海边。”桥本心想。  
那个人最终开了口:  
“桥本先生……”  
“怎，怎么可能?!”听到那个熟悉的声音后，桥本真的相当震惊。然后那个人揭开了蒙住桥本眼睛的眼罩。  
桥本看到了那个白发女孩正举高临下地看着自己。然后那个女孩解开了封住自己嘴的布。  
“你，这是背叛我了吗?”桥本的语气依旧十分镇定，好像是他在审问别人似的。这是他长久以来练就的，绝不将真实情绪暴露出来的功夫。  
与之相反，空听到他说的话后，立刻露出了一丝惊恐和愧疚的神情。这让桥本开始思考起空的目的。“这家伙的情绪还是藏不住啊。但这又意味着什么?”  
“……不，我没有背叛桥本先生，我以后也绝不会背叛桥本你的。”  
“是吗？那请你自己好好解释一下……”  
桥本还没说完，空直接坐在困住桥本的那张椅子上，换句话说，直接坐在了桥本腿上。  
桥本感觉到了一阵从未有过的压迫感。  
“桥本先生，我爱你。”  
然后就是一个吻。  
海风的气息扑面而来。“原来这是那家伙的信息素的味道吗?”  
而与此同时桥本也意识到了一个似乎有点可笑的事实:屋内的柠檬气息不是别的，是他自己的信息素的味道。  
这说出来怕是要笑死人。  
身为一个omega，居然忘记了自己的信息素是什么味道。  
不过桥本细细一想，觉得自己忘记也情有可原:分化期前过着常年流浪饥寒交迫的日子，分化期本就来得晚，甚至还有可能发育不足，分化后为了防止自己受omega的本能限制，自己一直长期大量地服用抑制剂，印象中自己也没怎么正经发情过。因为这些，自己也逐渐将他omega的身份与每月必须要花费的抑制剂费用等同起来，当做自己生活中如吃饭一样的刚性花销。  
但是现在他栽就栽在自己是个omega上了。因为这个白毛女是个alpha，还是个一直试图撩自己的alpha。  
在被迫接吻的同时，桥本忽然感觉自己后颈处被扎了一针，几乎与此同时他感觉自己反应速度成倍地迟缓了下来。这一针又是什么?  
然而这还不是桥本现在糟糕处境的最关键原因。  
关键原因在一个联结度上。  
联结度是alpha和omega之间成结关系强度的衡量指标，联结度越高，成的结就越难在药物作用或是在其他alpha的侵犯下被破坏。  
自己先前的助手就是个alpha，在协助客户执行任务的时候为了保护客户而死。那个客户非常愧疚，免费替自己找了个新助手，就是现在这个白毛女。她完全符合桥本对助手的要求，学东西很快，跟桥本也有很多共同语言，更优秀的是，她很少给他惹麻烦，所以就算她是alpha桥本也不会觉得自己应该有什么避讳。  
桥本自己对助手是个什么性向原本是并不在意，但这直到他意识到这个alpha非常在意他之后。他找个机会拿到了空的血样和自己的送去做联结度测试。结果出乎意料。  
“97.83%，从医十年我都没见过这么高的联结度……”连那个医生都不敢相信自己报告上的数字。  
“我看是你们的仪器出了问题吧?”  
“请不要质疑它，这套测试仪器是全球最先进的，绝对不可能出问题……”  
“切……”  
“……有这么高的联结度的两个人成的结，几乎是无法被破坏的，你就算再给现代医学100年的时间，也无法研制出那种药物。”  
“如果你们两个是恋人的话，我个人给你们提一个不成熟的建议。”医生推了推自己的眼镜。

“请原地结婚。”

“多管闲事……，忙你的去吧，大叔。”桥本拿起检测报告头也不回地走了。

意识已经逐渐模糊了，桥本能感觉到自己离开了椅子，被放在柔软的床上。“你！”桥本已经感觉到接下来会发生什么了。但是空抢先一步压住桥本的上半身，将桥本的右手腕铐在了床边，然后掏出另一只手铐把桥本的左手腕也铐在了床的另一边。  
“桥本君真的很厉害呢。正常omega挨了三针药基本上都不省人事了。”  
“你药哪来的？”  
“决不透露交易客户的信息，这是你教的。”  
“……”话是这么说没错。  
“不过打了什么还是可以讲的：一小时前打了针调节剂，半小时前的和刚刚打的这针都是促情剂，只不过剂量和成分不一样：最后的这针添加了我的信息素，听那位先生说，这是定向发情剂。”空在说话的同时，解开了桥本衬衫的扣子，伸手用力捏了捏桥本胸前的两团红粒。  
“唔，看上去没什么反应啊，难道这里不是敏感点吗？”空又用力地揉搓着。  
“怎么可能会没有反应。”omega冷哼了一声。桥本会对alpha明显的挑逗行为无动于衷完全是因为自己强制抵抗着药性和生理反应的双重侵袭而拼命克制自己的欲望。但是他清楚地知道，他的身体正在一点点地违抗主人的命令。  
身下穴口不断流出的液体已经将自己的内裤淋得湿透，空一不留神碰到了那个位置后，异样的触感让她瞬间明白身下人已经处在什么样的状态。  
“口嫌体正直说的就是这个意思吧。”空脱下桥本的西装裤，故意用手指隔着内裤戳了戳那个柔软且湿润的穴口。  
“唔……”桥本感觉到自己的脸在微微发热。  
感觉到身下人有点反应后，空很利索地直接剥掉了桥本的内裤，桥本的性器直接暴露在她眼前。她强行分开桥本的双腿，往穴口送进了一根手指。  
“唔，嗯……”从未体会过的钝痛不停的刺激着桥本的神经，双手手腕被手铐紧紧拉住无法脱离，身体无法抑制地发出闷哼的声音。今晚的沦陷看来只是时间上的问题了。强奸的确是重罪，但问题在于，桥本不可能把身上这个强奸犯送进监狱。这无异于向警方自爆自己就是那个黑市掮客H。毕竟他们俩都是犯罪分子，跟自由比起来，把自己的第一次给一个初出茅庐的青年女孩其实并不算什么，哪怕自己是下面的那个。  
“只要别被那家伙彻底标记就行。”一旦自己被她标记的话，这辈子就都跟那孩子分不开了。  
发情期这类的问题还属于次要，桥本上倍对谈恋爱没什么兴趣，也从未想过与他人结合这件事。毕竟他的职业要求他在刀尖上生活，这意味着他没法对恋人，甚至自己未来孩子的生命负责。  
而且对其他人负责本来就不是随口说说就能做好的事情，与其未来过得和他那不负责任的父母一样，倒不如从一开始就选择孤身一人的生活。他一直这样想。  
那根手指突然抽离，离了那种刺激，桥本反倒觉得自己像无端受到反复撩拨那样难以忍耐。这可不是一个好兆头。  
空突然从床下拿出了一个箱子，里面似乎装了不少东西。空撕开了其中一个东西的包装袋，取出了一个装液体的瓶子。  
然后空总算开始脱她自己的衣服。匀称健美的身躯，腹部的伤痕，以及已经憋了许久的，属于alpha的巨物。  
“完了，这画面自己恐怕这辈子都忘不掉。”  
桥本勉强地稍微起身，目光正好落在空的胸脯的位置。对视几秒后空的脸倒先红了:“哈，没想到桥本君和我一样很变态呢。”  
“闭嘴……”还是平时骂人的话，但今天从桥本嘴里讲出来的时候话语莫名地带着暧昧的湿气。桥本眼神下移盯着空腹部的伤疤。而空则拧开了刚刚她拿出来的瓶子。  
“这个是润滑剂。”空挤了一些在手指上，然后重新将手指插回穴口。冰凉的液体和温热的手指在甬道内来回摩擦着，探寻桥本体内的敏感区域。问题在于桥本的忍耐力十分出色，空摸索半天，感觉敏感程度都差不多。  
但是桥本已经知道自己敏感点的位置了，之前空的手指无意识触及那块区域的时候，桥本只觉一阵激烈的电流只充脑门，意识到是自己的敏感点后，硬生生把已经浮到喉咙的叫喊声压了下去，只留一声闷哼。  
桥本不希望空那么快就知道这个位置。大概算是某种程度的自尊心在作祟，他不想让空轻易发现自己身体上的弱点。尽管在情事方面，omega本就是处于被动的地位。  
现在自己身上的alpha倒了些润滑剂在自己的性器上，然后逐渐逼近，灼热物体的顶端已经顶在穴口处，用力一推，在润滑剂的作用下竟然一次性就进去了一半。  
“唔唔……”这玩意的尺寸可比手指大不少，数倍远胜于刚才的痛楚自结合的部位传遍全身的感官，但是在药物作用下，正在被强奸的omega，在理性和欲望之中不断挣扎，又仿佛是在泥潭中越陷越深。  
“……不可以……”  
“你说什么?”  
“不要……标记我。”桥本几乎是拼了命在维持着自己不要喊叫出声，不要看上去像是笼中猎物的哀求，“除了这个以外……什么都行。”  
空的动作停了下来。  
“对不起……桥本，我知道自己在做什么。”  
“我在做，会让你一辈子可能都无法原谅我的事。”空紧握住了桥本的腰。  
“你给我住手!…唔，…嗯啊……”  
“桥本上倍，我想和你在一起。为此，我 今 晚 一 定 要 标 记 你。 ”空加大了挺进的力度，意识到情况危急的桥本刚想制止对方，却在这突然的重击下叫喊出了声音。  
“岂可修……给我住手……”  
桥本的暴躁也在空的预料之中。无视他的拼命抵抗，空也加大了力道发起一阵猛攻。  
空已经做好了觉悟。一定要将自己对他的这份心意传达给对方，今晚可能就是最佳的以及最后的机会了。  
哪怕会因此受到惩罚。  
哪怕要使用强制标记这种手段。

在黑帮的社会里，死亡如影随形地伴随着每一个人。空也在一次追杀目标委托中腹部中弹，差点因为伤重而死。  
从小开始的训练让空失去了生物对死亡本能的畏惧，也让她视自己的生命在任务面前为尘埃。那天，在及时救治空和追杀逃跑的目标前，桥本立刻选择了后者，丢给空一卷纱布让她自行包扎时，空完全同意他的做法，即使在最后，她因为失血过多，意识逐渐归于黑暗的时候也是如此。  
她对自己随时可能会死早有觉悟。  
不知在黑暗中昏迷了多久，等空醒来的时候，发现自己正躺着医院的病床上，桥本站在她身边。  
“那家伙……”  
“凉透了……”  
“……干得漂亮。”  
“干我们这行就是这样，为了完成委托，有时候必须做点牺牲，当然，如果说，昨天吃枪子的人是我……”  
桥本很平静地说:“我也希望你不要管我，去完成你的委托，哪怕我可能会因此而死。”  
“我都懂。”  
“你懂个锤子，以后出委托，自己就要注意周围是否可能有危险，不要傻乎乎地中了人家的圈套。”  
“好好听着，你的命完全是医生从死神那里抢回来的，我不可能每次都有办法救你。”  
“我不怕死。”  
“切，只有莽夫才不怕死。你要是就这么死的话我会很难办的。”  
“诶?”  
“……我是说，找一个，各方面能力胜过你的助手，很难办，没别的意思。”  
“等你伤好了以后，我教你缝伤口，到时候认真学。”  
空第一次感觉到了自己的性命为与自己相同处境的人所牵挂着。正因为是同类所以更能相互理解。  
也是从那时起，空逐渐开始害怕会有一天这份感情在枪林弹雨之下被轻易抹杀。

“你这家伙……”  
无数次冲着生殖腔口的撞击终于让对方的腔口被打开。也许是桥本意识到肢体上的反抗毫无成效后总算安分了下来，开始逐渐适应了空的节奏。  
“喂，白毛……你最好想清楚标记意味着什么。”  
空停了下来。  
“我不觉得你会想跟这个世界上最糟糕的垃圾建立牢固的联结。”  
“所以我奉劝你不要做得太过分了，如果你只是一时冲动做这种事情，我也不是不能理解。”  
“……我当然清楚桥本是一个垃圾一样的家伙，但我并不讨厌你，与之相反，我喜欢这样的你。”  
“想得到的就要尽全力去拿，所以我想要得到桥本……”空往里面挤了挤就能感觉到腔口正微微吸附着灼热物体的顶端。  
“而且我一直害怕有朝一日我会失去你。”  
空一点一点地往生殖腔内挺进，但是对桥本而言，反倒是一种折磨。  
这是严重的失误，空一直想与自己的关系更进一步，但是自从查出联结度非常高这件事后，自己开始有意用上下级关系约束空，把更多的时间花在委托上，加上正好这段时间的委托都比较危险，让她逐渐产生了不安感，反倒刺激空越过雷池。  
也许不会造成今晚这个局面的最优解是及时炒掉空，当时桥本不是没有考虑过，但是他没有这样做。现在他终于知道为什么他心软了。  
他舍不得失去一个能理解他的同类。也许只有知音难觅能形容他的想法。  
桥本知道自己输了，输得非常彻底。空还真是制定了一个完整的侵犯计划，他中了套，失去了逃脱的机会，今晚只得为此付出代价。  
“……啊…停下……”  
持续的侵犯终于冲破了桥本拼命忍耐的理性防线。毕竟空已经入侵到了最为敏感的生殖腔。空也十分“恶意”地大出大进，有几次撞上敏感点再直接进入生殖腔，双重刺激的痛楚与前所未有的快感交织，桥本知道自己已经无力抵抗了。  
“啊……哈啊……唔……”  
今晚桥本的反应还没有这么激烈过，现在桥本脸色潮红，不仅浑身出汗甚至喘息呻吟的声音都混着暧昧的湿气。在空的快速进犯下结合的部位不断渗出汁液迎合着空的动作。被侵犯着的omega难耐地扭动身躯，无疑是刺激alpha继续侵略的信号，空忍不住继续加快了速度。  
在长时间的侵犯下桥本的性器最终还是释放出来，溅到空的腹部。但是那种强烈的刺激并未结束。  
“你，最好日后…唔，…别后悔……”  
“我知道的。”  
“……”  
“我发誓，如果我未来背叛了桥本，就让我被……”  
“闭嘴。”  
比起发毒誓，还是拿出点诚意更靠谱些。不过桥本也知道空是在试着安抚自己的情绪，让他放松下来。  
也许是药效真的非常好，空的侵犯几乎是畅行无阻，穴内的肌肉紧紧吸附着性器，和那个异常不坦率的男人对比鲜明。  
“唔，……空……”  
“你说什么?”  
“Ich... Liebe ...Dich...”  
“我有点不大明白...”  
“把我手铐解了...我就告诉你。”  
“那不行，标记之前都不能解，你说过的，不到最后一刻都不能放过目标。”  
“...哈哈...”  
“你笑什么?”  
“该说是我教得好吗...”桥本有些哭笑不得，生殖腔内愈发胀痛，桥本紧紧抓住床单，空的巨物在生殖腔内成结，灼热的液体悉数灌入体内，海风和柠檬，两股清爽的信息素香味就此交织，再难分离。  
虽然有些舍不得，但空还是退了出来，伸手解下了桥本的手铐。  
“那你现在可以告诉我你刚刚说的是什么意思了吧？”  
“靠过来点……”  
“……”虽然有些顾虑桥本会不会搞些打击报复的事，但是空还是凑到桥本面前，桥本突然伸手紧紧环住了空的背部，空以为是预料之中的惩罚。  
但是回应空的，是一个绵长的吻。  
尽管只是刚刚深入接触过一场，桥本上倍已经摸清楚了要如何取悦对方，而空从刚刚发懵的状态回过神来，重新获得了主动权。两个人腻乎了好一阵才舍得将唇舌分离。  
“呼……就是这个意思，懂吗？”桥本露出了和往常一样的坏笑。  
“嗯，以后也请多指教，桥本君。”

次日清晨，桥本披上外套起来喝水吃药，趁着床上的空还在熟睡，轻轻地把床下的那个箱子拉出来。里面的东西还真不少。  
眼罩，手铐，绳子一卷，润滑剂一瓶，不明药物若干瓶，摁下开关后会振动的圆柱形物体一个，一包口球，皮质项圈……  
“这都是些什么玩意啊……拷问道具吗……”桥本不由得皱起眉头。  
还有这个:《龟甲缚学习教程》  
“……”  
书里还夹着一张卡片:  
“反馈好评到XX网站可获得九折优惠券……”  
桥本查了一下这个网址，它属于一个著名商店。  
“凤超市吗……”  
很好，凤超市，你完蛋了。

 

【彩蛋】  
“大哥你给我解释一下你卖的这个情人节套装是怎么回事?!”  
紫发男人连忙解释道:“凤，你可别瞧不起这玩意，销量还不错……”  
“不行!卖这么羞耻的东西就算了，你还成套装卖!快把它们从店里拿走!”  
拗不过凤照屋，紫发男人只好把剩下的套装打包带走。  
然后转手卖给了三王寺。

FIN  
情人节快乐，各位~


End file.
